Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, communications companies utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines and meters to provide power to customers throughout a geographic region and receive data back about the power usage. Other utility-based service providers, such as those providing water or gas, also utilize distributed network systems for providing the respective utilities.
These service providers are dependent on proper operation of their respective networks to deliver services to the customers. Often, it can be desirable or necessary to ascertain information regarding the services that are provided. For example, the service provider may want access to daily usage reports to efficiently bill their customers for the resources that are consumed or otherwise utilized by the customers. Therefore, it is important for data specifying resource utilization and other information to be reliably transmitted and/or received at specified intervals.
In power line communication (PLC) networks, endpoints in the network (e.g., meters, load control switches, remote service switches, and other endpoints) can provide updated information (e.g., power consumption information and/or endpoint operating status information) by transmitting data over power lines that also carry alternating current. However, effectively communicating such data can be challenging to accomplish, particularly in a timely manner.
These and other matters have presented challenges to the communication of information over power lines.